


All Natural Face Masks

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, MCU Kink Bingo, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Robbie is very excited to try facials with Daisy.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	All Natural Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> For the MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square filled: Facials

“Reyes! Stop daydreaming and get me that damn wrench!”

Mack’s voice startled Robbie so much he dropped the wrench he was holding. The ear-piercing noise bounced off the concrete walls of the hangar. Mack shook his head.

“Sorry, man.”

“What’s the matter with you today?” Mack’s voice was muffled under Lola’s hood.

Robbie cringed. He wasn’t about to tell Mack he was daydreaming about fucking his girl. He didn’t think they were that close yet, even though they had been working together in the garage ever since Robbie officially joined the team.

“Good thing you’re not driving heavy equipment today or we would all be dead.”

Robbie deadpanned and said “Ha!”

“Is it about Daisy? Don’t worry, man, she’ll be fine. Coulson only sent her on this mission cause’ she was getting on his nerves.”

Robbie chuckled. “I know my girl can hold her own, Mack.”

“Your girl huh?” Mack straightened slowly as he cleaned his hands with a rag. “Taking this relationship thing seriously.”

“Should I have asked for your blessing?”

Mack shrugged. “Should have done that with Coulson. But it don’t matter to me as long as Daisy is happy.”

“And if she isn’t.”

Mack just flipped the wrench in his hands.

“You know I have the devil inside of me, right?”

Mack shrugged again. “You’ve clearly never seen a big brother get angry.”

Robbie laughed. He felt the Rider laugh a little bit as well. Maybe it liked the challenge. “Nah, man, it’s just been a weird day.”

Daisy had kissed him awake at dawn, her naked body sleep-warm and so soft under his calloused fingers. Robbie had pulled her close, but she had told him she had to go on a recon mission and would be back in the afternoon.

_“And then tonight, we’ll do facials,” Daisy said, biting her bottom lip._

Robbie had sat there watching her tight ass bounce as she skipped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He had been nursing a hard on for the rest of the day and couldn’t get that sentence out of his head.

He couldn’t wait for Daisy to get back. They had only recently decided to be official, even signed some paperwork stating their romantic relationship was separate from S.H.I.E.L.D business and were taking it slow. Robbie didn’t think two messed up people like he and Daisy should take the crash course when it came to relationships. This wasn’t Daisy’s first serious commitment, but it was his.

All the taking it slow meant that Robbie had been holding back in bed. Daisy sometimes still came back with fractured bones from using her powers too much and he was worried of letting loose and hurting her even more. Their sex was good, but Robbie knew he could make her feel much much better. He couldn’t believe she was going to let him live out one of his fantasies tonight.

“Get out of my garage before you become a hazard, Reyes,” Mack said, throwing a dirty rag at him.

Robbie sighed as he opened his bedroom door. It was well past afternoon and Daisy wasn’t back yet. He stopped in the doorway when he realized his room was decorated with candles and rose petals. Daisy was leaning against the bathroom door, clad in a purple robe.

Robbie whistled. “ _Hola, mami_!”

Daisy giggled, her wavy hair covering her face. “Better close the door or Coulson will kill you if he hears about this.”

Robbie grinned and made sure he locked the door. He started walking toward Daisy, taking more of the room in. There were petals on the bedspread and pillows. His little desk was covered in a white tablecloth; champagne, water, and a cheese tray were spread out.

Daisy bit her lip. “Did you miss me?”

Robbie wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. “ _Ya lo sabes_.”

Daisy giggled. “You know I don’t really speak Spanish, right?”

“Better start learning, _chica_. You’re a spy after all.’

Daisy squealed when Robbie picked her up, sinking his hands in her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as he felt his dick twitching. Daisy felt it too and ground against him, giggling.

“Wait, Robbie, not yet!” Daisy laughed as Robbie kissed her throat. “We have to do our facials.”

Robbie pulled his head back. “That’s usually at the end, baby.”

“No, it’s not! Jemma told me to do the face masks first, and then drink the wine. It will be more relaxing that way.”

“Wait…” Robbie put Daisy down and took a step back. “Face masks?”

Daisy frowned. “Yeah… they are on the bathroom counter. They are good for you skin.”

“I know what they do. Daisy, is that what you meant about facials this morning?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you were that much asleep. Hold on let me go get them.” She skipped into the bathroom.

Robbie groaned and palmed his dick. He was such a dumbass. Of course, his girl didn’t mean it like that. Daisy was soft, just like her name. She acted tough but Robbie knew deep down she was still a sweet soul who wouldn’t hurt anyone if she had a choice. She didn’t know shit about facials.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Daisy was holding two purple pouches, blinking at him.

Robbie smiled. “Nothing. I’m glad you’re back safe.”

Daisy walked to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. “I told you it was just a recon mission.”

“So, face masks huh?”

Daisy had leaned in for a kiss and pulled back frowning. “Are you upset? Is this boring for you? Jemma said Fitz loved it and—

Robbie held her waist and laughed. “Jemma gave you this idea?”

“Yeah…she…she said Fitz thinks it’s romantic. They do it every other week. Like a way to decompress.”

“No wonder this is the only meaning of facials Jemma knows.” Robbie shook his head. “Them two are hopeless at flirting.”

Daisy shoved him away lightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 _Shit_. Robbie realized he messed this up. Even the Rider was judging him. “Nothing, babe. Forget it. Let’s eat the cheese.”

“You’re not happy about doing this with me.”

“No, Daisy, no _mi amor_. It’s just that…” Robbie huffed. “This morning when you said facials, well, my mind went to something a little more E rated and well…” He pointed at his hard dick.

“So. you thought I meant….” Daisy started laughing. She held her right hand up to her nose, the cute nose that scrunched up the more she laughed. She bent forward wheezing.

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Okay, laugh it out.”

“No, it’s just…” Daisy straightened up and walked to him, running her hands up his chest. “You should have told me. I wouldn’t have wasted my time on this.”

Robbie pulled her closer by the waist. “This is nice.” He licked her bottom lip.

“Show me something better?”

Robbie smiled and picked her up bridal style. He walked slowly to the bed and put Daisy down, making sure she had enough pillows to lay on. He started kissing down her chest and licked her sternum. The robe had fallen a little to the side and he pushed it all the way, exposing her breasts. Robbie would never get enough of them; tear drop shaped wonders that always got his dick to full hardness in seconds. Her pink nipples peaked under his eyes and he licked them slowly, taking as much of each breast as he could into his mouth.

Daisy arched her back, pushing her groin against his. She spread her thighs and the robe fell off her body. Robbie looked down at her exposed brown curls. He ran his hand through the top, slowly sliding his middle finger down her folds. Her opening was already wet. He dragged the slick up to her clit and flicked it a few times.

“Mmmm…this is better than a face mask.”

Robbie bit her right ear. “Don’t worry, _mami_ , I’ll give you a facial.”

Daisy laughed as Robbie slid down her body. She reached with grabby hands and pulled his shirt off. Robbie pulled at the front off his jeans to relieve the pressure. He could smell Daisy’s arousal. He nuzzled the inside of her thighs before his tongue peeked out, lapping at her folds messily. He hummed and slurped while Daisy moaned and pulled at his hair. Robbie slid his middle and index finger into her slowly, closing his eyes at the wet softness his fingers felt. He pushed in and then curled up. Daisy almost sat up on the bed.

Robbie laughed as he pushed down at her belly. “I don’t have a condom on me so you’re gonna have to behave, babe.”

Daisy whined. The pressure inside of her kept teasing her with an orgasm but Robbie changed the speed of his fingers every time she got close. She felt flushed all over. “Stop…stop.”

Robbie looked up, frowning. He rested his chin on her lower belly and kissed her there.

Daisy ran her fingers down his cheek. “I’m on the pill so … we don’t have to pretend that’s your cock.”

Robbie grinned and scrambled on the bed, making Daisy laugh. She sat up and kissed his chest while he knelt on the mattress, fumbling with his belt and zipper.

Daisy rolled her eyes and swatted his hands away. “Can survive a car flip but can’t get his dick out.” She giggled as she squeezed him over his boxer shorts. 

“Oh fuck, Daisy…” Robbie threw his head back and wound his hand in her hair.

Daisy licked her lips and leaned closer, touching the tip of his erection with her lips. She let her tongue lap at the pre-cum before she swallowed him down all in one move. She moaned when she felt him at the back of her throat. Robbie screamed so loud Daisy had to pull off his shaft and shush him.

She knelt on the bed too and kissed him. “Coulson will come down to the bunks and bust us.”

Robbie whined. “Right now, the Rider could come out and he’d have to wait.”

Daisy squeaked when he shoved her back on the bed. Robbie didn’t restrain himself, but he did check that there were no new bruises on her arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her up a little bit until she was where he wanted her.

“Do you trust me?” Robbie asked, running his fingers down her cheek.

Daisy’s chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply. She nodded.

Robbie smirked and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He knelt on the bed and carefully pulled her legs up, kissing her thighs, before he started pushing them toward her chest. He went slowly, looking for any sign of discomfort, but he knew Daisy did tai-chi and was very flexible. Robbie licked his lips when he looked down and saw her pretty pussy. The pink folds were shinny. Daisy liked the shave them, so she was smooth and plump. He groaned as he held his dick at the base.

He looked into Daisy’s eyes. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and squirmed. “Just put it in.”

Robbie had wanted to watch her as he went in, memorize what Daisy’s face looked like when she was overwhelmed with pleasure, but he forgot how good her pussy was. His head wasn’t even all the way in, and Robbie already squeezed his eyes tight and moaned. He had to pause so he didn’t blow.

Daisy whimpered under in. “Babe, please….mmmm please I need it.”

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” Robbie laughed as he resumed pushing in. His hips stuttered when he bottomed out and he froze, afraid he was going to lose it if he moved.

Daisy had no intentions of holding still. She started rotating her hips, thrashing her head on the pillows as she bit her lip. After a few seconds she ran her right hand down her stomach and started rubbing her clit. Robbie groaned every time her pinky grazed his shaft.

“Just fuck me, Robbie! You don’t have to last. We can do it again.”

Robbie laughed and started pounding her. He was not going to last. Just the image of his shaft disappearing inside Daisy only to come out dripping and shiny was enough to make him almost shoot his load. He threw Daisy’s legs over his shoulder and kneaded her breasts. His hips snapped faster, making her tits bounce. Daisy started moaning, that high-pitched sound she made when she was close.

“Come on, babe!” Robbie pulled her nipples and had to bite her shin when he felt her squeeze his dick.

Daisy fisted the sheets as her back arched. She was almost off the bed except for her head. Her hips jumped as her clit throbbed, her pussy walls gripping Robbie tight while he tried to hold on. He moaned with her until her body went slack and Daisy collapsed on the mattress. Robbie pulled out and covered her body with his.

“You’re so pretty when you cum on my cock,” he said, licking her neck.

“Mhm…” Daisy smiled like she was drunk. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and blinked slowly. “You didn’t cum?”

Robbie smirked. “If you let me give you a facial, I’ll do your face mask.”

“Come on, _papi_!” Daisy laughed as she got off the bed and pulled Robbie with her.

She knelt on the floor while he jerked his cock. Robbie grunted as Daisy’s tits swung lightly from her motions. He couldn’t wait to blow all over her pretty face and let the cum drip to her nipples. He moaned as the first spurts of cum started and moved closer to Daisy. He was worried she would cringe, but she just giggled, closed her eyes, and opened her pretty mouth. Her rosebud lips were dark and full, and Robbie came harder just looking at her perfect face. He slowed his hand after a minute, squeezing the tip, moaning at the sensitivity.

Daisy hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor. Her lips were stretched in a grin as she palmed her breasts. Robbie knelt in front of her, sank his hands in her hair, and pulled her in for a kiss. He licked her lips, tasting his own cum. Her soft breasts rubbed against his chest, the nipples hard and wet.

When he had to breathe, Robbie rested his forehead against Daisy’s. “That was amazing, babe. Thank you for letting me do it.”

Daisy opened her eyes slowly and grinned. She scooped up some semen from the top of her breasts and licked her finger. “Anytime.”

Robbie blinked. “This…this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?”

Daisy grinned. “I don’t kiss and tell. Now, let me go get your face mask, cause’ I already got mine.”

Robbie plopped on his ass laughing on the cold floor as Daisy got to her feet. He couldn’t resist but slap her ass while she stood. He leaned his head against the side of the bed and pillowed his hands under it. He couldn’t believe they had done that. Maybe Daisy wasn’t as delicate as he had convinced himself she was. Robbie got up and opened the wine, pouring them each a glass. He tried some of the cheese and it was actually good. He had to thank Jemma and Fitz for the idea.

Daisy came back from the bathroom with a white sheet on her face. Robbie laughed and she pinched him.

“The Rider said you look scary.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Come on, let me put yours on.” She took a gulp of her wine and unwrapped his mask.

Robbie cringed at the smell of lavender, but he would do anything for his girl. When Daisy was done sticking the mask to his face, he picked her up again and tossed her on the bed, crawling over her.

“When do these things dry?”

“Pouch said fifteen minutes.”

“Okay, so once we take them off, we are going to try a different type of facial. This time you sit on my face.”


End file.
